Monster
by TurtleLynn
Summary: Her heart was already cracked into a spider's web, and all this did was add another crack to it. The last, final crack that nudged her over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Dulling black eyes followed the newly formed couple, heart cracking even further.

This….this was _torture_.

Chapped lips trembled as she watched what could have been hers, the happiness she could've shared with him having been taken by the girl who can't stay out of people's heads. Hands clenching in anger, her vision flashed red.

And then in a split second, all that anger was gone.

Gloved hands scrubbed at her eyes and she sucked in a shaky breath, web-like cracks spreading across her heart.

He never was, and never would be hers.

 _The damn Martian won again._

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and began to lead her away from the newly formed couple. Black eyes met icy blue and she felt her resolve crumble. He gave her a sympathetic smile, though it morphed into a grimace when he heard Cassie squeal out a 'Congrats you guys!' She locked her arms around his waist and he tucked her face into his chest, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"I hate her," she whispered hoarsely, shoulders trembling in both rage and grief. "I hate her _so much_."

"I know, Ara." He whispered back, sending the Martian a heavy glare when she locked eyes with him. He knew exactly what the red head had done before, and he knew she'd done it again.

 _"_ _Arachna-"_

The dark haired female cut her off before she could utter any more lies into her brain.

 _"_ _Shut up, M'gann. You_ _ **knew**_ _I liked him and yet you still chased him. You encouraged me, you told me I had a chance, and then you broke my heart for him. So shut the fuck up, slut. You've done this before, and I know good and well that it wasn't an accident. Don't apologize when you don't mean it."_

The black eyed girl pulled away from the clone and stormed out of the room, purposely shoving the red head on her way out. She flipped the green male the bird when he called after her and then took off running. She ducked into her room and packed her bags, exiting the room full of spider-webs and making her way towards the zeta tubes.

"Ara?" The finned male called after her, all anger from before having disappeared at the sight of his best friend with a bag over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm done with this hero gig. Too many traitors. And after all, with powers like mine, how could I be a hero?"

She sprinted through the zeta tube before he could respond, black tears already slipping from her equally black eyes. She exited on the other side and slid into the helicopter waiting for her, smiling weakly at the scarred face ahead of her. She stared at the empty building that the zeta tube exit resided in, gloved hands clenching the strap of her bag.

 _"_ _I always knew you wouldn't want a monster like me."_

* * *

 **So yeah. I just finished writing a college application essay for an assignment (now I have to "start a business") and I couldn't update my main story that I'm working on. So instead, I wrote an angsty one-shot, and expressed my minimal amount of hatred for M'gann. But I love her anyway. Although I love Robin more. I may continue this, but I'm not sure. Heh.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you finally came home, Spider."

She said nothing, and instead drummed her painted fingernails against the dirty ground. She learned when she was young not to speak when her father talked to her.

"Will you not answer father, little sister?"

Pitch black eyes glanced over at her elder sister before they quickly flickered downward and met the baby blues of none other than her nephew. The look of distaste that filled the seven year olds' features made her heart clench. She prayed he got out before she did.

 _"_ _Answer me, Aria."_

She licked her cracked lips before turning her gaze to his.

"Father."

The smile on his face wasn't the kind he'd given her when she was young. This one was full of malice and twisted satisfaction.

"You will refer to me by my title. You are a monster. I only have _one daughter_."

Her sister's cry of protest was barely heard as her heart shattered.

She'd been disowned.

Her own father didn't want her.

"Father, this is unnecessary!" Livid green eyes turned to his daughter and the woman flinched. "You do not know what you're speaking of Talia! It is completely necessary! Take Damian back to training, we are done here."

Ninjas, as she called them, came and began to pull her away. She watched through dead eyes as Damian and Talia both stared after her, before they too left.

She truly was alone.

* * *

When the door opened to her rusted old cell of a room, she'd assumed it'd be her fath- her _master_.

But it wasn't.

It was the small boy that she was convinced despised her. The ebony carried a plate of food with him and when he shut the door behind him, he stared at her expectantly through the darkness.

"Mother told me to bring you this."

She reached for the plate, pale fingers accidentally brushing against his as she took it from him. But he didn't shudder from her touch. He didn't even blink.

She ate quietly, black eyes occasionally glancing up to watch the boy in front of her. All he did was stand by her door and watch her watch him. It was almost like an endless staring cycle. She finished her plate soon after, and the small boy took it from her. Just before he could leave, she muttered the question that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

His shoulders stiffened and he froze in place.

"Grandfather believes you are a monster, but mother does not."

Her breath became quick when his words settled in. Her sister stilled cared.

"But do _you_ think I'm a monster?"

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed, a small scowl etching across his face. His cheeks, which surprisingly still held baby fat, were puffed out rather cutely as well.

"You are not a monster. You're just lost."

And then he left, locking the door behind him. Her body shook with disbelief and she stared at her hands, and soon black tears began to splatter against them. Her mind could barely fathom the concept that he didn't think of her that way. Shaky gasps left her lips and her chest began to ache.

 _Maybe there was hope for this lost girl after all._


End file.
